


DANGEROUS DESIRES

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba's lust for Naruto could be fatal</p>
            </blockquote>





	DANGEROUS DESIRES

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in 2013

**DANGEROUS DESIRES**  
  
**Kiba sat watching Naruto just as he had at every possible moment for several months now, there was something about the stunning blonde that drew him... besides his amazing body, he'd put on a great deal of mass in defined captivating muscles while he'd been gone training.  Kiba was so obsessed by his peer that he had stopped dating, or fucking... he didn't ever have relationships, but oddly he felt the desire to try with Naruto.**  
  
Naruto could feel Kiba watching him again, he knew the tattoo'd man wanted to 'date' him but it just wasn't possible... besides everyone knew the playboy didn't have relationships only fuck buddies and one night stands... and **THAT** really wasn't possible.  He wished he could get the dark-haired nin to understand that.  It would **never** be possible, not now not ever.  Kiba needed to accept that and move on to pursue a different lover.   
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Naruto sighed, when he got the assignment his heart fell, 3 days alone with Kiba... it simply could not get any worse.  Resigned to having to deal with fighting his desires and his companion's advances he simply grabbed his pack and went to meet the alluring nin at the gate.  
  
**Kiba smiled, he'd had to pull a favor or two but he'd managed to get the assignment with Naruto... alone, just them, he'd have the chance to try to convince the illusive man to go on a date... he was delighted as he slipped into his room and grabbed his pack.**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
**Leaping through the canopy, the dappled sunlight dancing over the agile man before him... lighting his golden hair... Kiba was spellbound.  The day of traveling had passed quickly, soon it would be time to stop for the evening.  Sitting beside a fire together... here his companion would be unable to avoid him.  
**  
Naruto tried to delay stopping for as long as he could but soon he'd have no choice.  He was not looking forward to spending the night alone with Kiba.  It was hard enough to resist him when they met in the village, here there would be no way to make an excuse and get away... and no distraction from his desire to feel his team mate's body pressed to his...   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
They had set up camp, Kiba had hunted and now the hare were roasting over the fire.  It seemed strange to not see his partner's huge canine companion at his side but Akamaru was staying beside his bitch until she gave birth.  He said the nin dog were very fiercely protective of their mates when the female was pregnant and would not leave their side.  Right now the nin hound would be very welcome... anything to take his friend's eyes off him.  Every time his seductive team mate came near he longed to touch him but held back with great effort.  
  
**Kiba could see how much Naruto desired him and even if he hadn't been able to see it he couldn't miss the scent of his lust, it was a intoxicating aroma that was tearing at his restraint... he wanted Naruto... needed to feel the coveted man covering him... fucking him until he was crying out in rapture.**   
  
Naruto stiffened, in more ways than one... as Kiba sat beside him in front of the fire waiting for the rabbits to cook.  He searched his mind for any possible reason to get up and do something... anything, but nothing came to mind and the longer the brunette sat beside him the less he could think of anything but him.  His body remained painfully hard, unconsciously his hands clenched in an effort not to touch him.  
  
**Kiba studied Naruto, he wasn't sure why he struggled so hard against his desires, he knew the fair-haired man wanted him just as strongly as he hungered for him.  His body trembled slightly as he sat rigid, his hands clenched.  Kiba stroked his arm and Naruto closed his eyes as if in pain, then opened them to look at him with desperation, "Kiba.  Please don't... "**

 

Kiba lifted his hand, "Why?" he looked seriously in Naruto's eyes, the blue was a dark almost Navy color and he wasn't sure if it was the lighting or the fact his peer was deeply troubled.  
  
Naruto just sat looking at the tempting man for a moment, unable to tear his eyes away.  Kiba's yearning couldn't have been more clear if he'd been wearing it written on a sign around his neck... the strain was too great.  Naruto rose and walked into his tent, he couldn't eat anyway and he had to get away from him before he did something they'd both regret.  
  
**Kiba sighed as he watched him rise and disappear into his tent.  Turning his gaze to the rabbits, he stared somberly into the flame.  He really should leave him alone... and he would if he didn't know Naruto felt this powerful attraction as well... he felt weary, he wished he could just get the enthralling man out of his thoughts and dreams, he'd tried in the beginning but it was no use, the attraction to him was too powerful.  
**  
Naruto sighed, look at all the chaos he caused... all the unnecessary stress because he couldn't trust himself not to give in to temptation... it wasn't like his team mate was going to force himself on him.  His mind conjured the vision of the erotic man drawing his arousal out and straddling his lap... he groaned, his cock remained eagerly pounding, his balls aching.  No, the problem wasn't with Kiba, his friend was just naturally sexual and meant no harm.  Naruto tried to ignore his painful arousal, if he just controlled himself around him then there wouldn't be this tension.   
  
**Looking at the rabbits he felt guilty... Naruto was choosing not to eat... because of him.  When the rabbits were ready Kiba approached the tent, he hesitated, then spoke, "Please come out... eat... I think I'm ready to go to my tent for the night anyway."  He was startled when the tent flap was drawn aside and flinched at the unexpected action as Naruto came out.  He didn't look at Kiba, his gaze while not on the ground was just as forlorn as if it had been, but he answered.  "Don't go to your tent. Please come sit and eat with me."  
**  
He could do this, he needed to learn to deal with the desire.  There would be many more missions and duties with him and he couldn't simply avoid him.  When he heard Kiba he steeled himself before coming out of his tent, even still he wasn't able to look him in the eyes... he knew his partner could smell his aroused state.   
  
**Kiba mutely nodded, and although he was not actively looking at him it was clear Naruto had caught the movement.  He followed him back to the fire rescued the rabbits from the hot rocks on the side of the fire and placed them on plates, he handed one to Naruto before walking around to the far side of the fire and prodding at his without interest.  
**  
He watched Kiba circle the fire to the opposite side before sitting and felt shame, he was hurting his friend... all because he was afraid, all because he couldn't be sure he could resist him... "Will you stay out and sit by the fire a while?"  
  
**Kiba was surprised but knew it was simply a gesture, he was trying to make things 'normal', it was not a invitation to anything more than neutral companionship.  "Yes."  He didn't want him to withdraw again, he would stay away from the enticing man... and here he couldn't smell Naruto's 'interest'.  
**  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning they reached the Leaf village and it was with great relief that Naruto stated, "I'll do the report, you do not need to stay."

 

Kiba nodded.  The blonde man walked into the missions office and sat to fill out the standard mission report, Isumo and Kotetsu walked in their usual mischief and gossip were easily ignored until he caught a name that left him straining to hear what the two deviants were saying.  
  
"... never seen Kiba turn down sex before!"  Kotetsu snickered, "We must be in some weird alter dimension... haven't seen the nympho with **ANYONE** in months..."   
  
Isumo smiled at his flamboyant friend and shrugged, "Maybe he's in love..."   
  
Kotetsu choked, then nearly fell over laughing, "Kiba?!  Are we talking about the same man?  Love... there's no such thing!  Now lust is a different matter... He'll soon return to his old ways."  Kotetsu grinned as he tossed the gate duty report in the basket.   
  
Only Naruto saw the look in Isumo's eyes at Kotetsu's derision of the idea of love, he was crushed... he shook his head, everyone could see it but the dolt... Isumo loved him and Kotetsu was too thick to see it.  
  
What frightened him was that Isumo may be right... Kiba may think he was in love with him.  The thought of his colleague loving him brought a thrill then the worst fear he'd ever felt, his friend couldn't love him... no, he had to walk away... find someone to love him in return, but the thought of Kiba with someone else made him feel like someone was ripping at his heart... this whole thing was a horrible mess and there wasn't a solution... at least not a solution that didn't involve the somber blonde leaving the village... permanently.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
Thoughts of Kiba kept him awake most of the night for over a week... dreaming of him... needing him... and during the day avoiding him.  He could vividly remember every detail of the mission they'd done together... the way his muscles flexed as he moved, the feel of his touch... and the desire in the sensual nin's eyes.  During the day he tried to keep busy, even offering to help Iruka catch up on some paperwork that needed to be done.  He was 'helping Iruka' although in truth lost in these thoughts, when Kiba walked in, immediately his head whipped towards the door his breathing sped as he hardened painfully, "I have to go... I'll finish this later."   
  
Iruka nodded, he was a bit confused by the abruptness of his decision to leave but he hadn't really expected him to stay the whole day helping do paperwork.  
  
**Kiba scented the huge surge of lust and could not resist, in spite of telling himself again and again to leave Naruto alone he just couldn't, he dropped the report on Iruka's desk and hurried after him.**   
  
Naruto sank down on a bench in the hall several flights down from the source of his desperate need... in minutes he realized the error he'd made.  Kiba could smell him... his hunger was like a beacon and it took only minutes for his seductive peer to locate him.  He trembled knowing he should rise and leave but now his body and mind no longer agreed and he stayed.   
  
**Kiba approached Naruto, even though the lightly scared man hadn't looked up from the floor he knew his friend knew he was there.  Kiba stopped before him and without thought his fingers stroked the beautiful face... the face he now saw every moment he was alone and dreamt about every night.**  
  
**The fair-haired nin gave a sigh but it was a mixture of longing and depression and when he looked up Kiba felt a stab of fear, his eyes glowed fiercely red a moment before returning to blue.  From the look Naruto was giving him it was all too evident that he'd seen the panic in his gaze and once again he pleaded. "Please Kiba... you know what I am... don't."  
  
Kiba nodded quietly and stepped back, the Kyuubi was something that never occurred to him... but then why would it?  He'd never seen any sign of it before... seeing those red eyes looking at him had left him very anxious. **  
  
Naruto was shaking, Kiba wasn't the only one frightened, only Naruto had a basis for his fear.  His former teammate needed to stay away from him, what he was doing was more dangerous than he could ever guess.  He turned and swiftly left, but even as he did he could feel his peer's gaze upon him and knew his friend wouldn't stay away.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Over the next few days Kiba thought about those piercing red eyes... every time he did he shivered at the memory, but by the end of the week he had reached a conclusion.  The red only showed briefly, Naruto had immediately reined in the demon, he needed to trust him... he had control over it.  With that decision came the resolve to find a way to get Naruto to accept his desires, he would show him he wouldn't just play with him and walk away.  
**  
**The next time he found him alone was as he entered the now empty academy building, no doubt to pick up some forgotten item for Iruka and he followed determined to make Naruto give in to the desire they shared, to accept him... the need to feel his touch haunted him constantly now.  He entered the building, walking down the hall to the classroom and nearly bumped into Naruto as he turned to leave.**

**The mesmerizing blonde man froze, his wonderful blue eyes haunted but didn't back away even when Kiba reached out to touch him.  His fingers ran down his friend's arm and he was thrilled when Naruto's hand came up and his fingers slowly caressed his cheek.  Kiba could feel the tremor as he resisted his desires and the jump of his muscles as he was going to back away.  He caught Naruto’s hand in his before he could withdraw it, looking up into his riveting gaze as he traced his lips with Naruto’s fingertips and watched his companion’s eyes darken in lust, glowing faintly, and his breath catch.  He took Naruto’s first finger, biting the pad gently and watching his peers eyes flash red with primal hunger, then licked the pad and heard Naruto’s soft growl.  Sucking his finger into his mouth, teasing the tip with suggestive flicks and strokes of his tongue.  
  
“Stop... please... Kiba don’t do this.”  Naruto’s voice was husky and rough, Kiba could almost see his control shredding.  
  
Naruto yanked his hand back and quickly drew away, his stiff posture betraying how hard he was trying to resist.  “Why do you do this to me?”  The tempting blonde gasped in a hoarse whisper.  “How can you push at my control...”   
  
Naruto turned swiftly and rushed out the door.  Kiba sighed, he’d done it again... he knew his friend wanted him and he continued to resist his desires.  
  
Kiba turned and followed, he wouldn’t let him just walk away this time, he knew he wanted him just as greatly as he desired Naruto.  As Kiba drew closer he saw his peer leaning forward bracing himself against the wall in front of him, his head bowed and his hand clenched in a fist, but he scented no anger, just strong desire and frustration.  
**  
**He cupped Naruto from behind, he raised his head and before Kiba could give shocked yelp Naruto grabbed him and whipped him around to face the wall, his hands pinning Kiba’s to the wall forcefully.  
  
_What had he done?!_  In spite of his resolve not to fear him Kiba struggled weakly but Naruto only kissed his throat, he could feel his peers muscular body cupping his firmly from behind, his massive cock pressing against his ass through the barrier of their clothes.  The dark-haired nin whimpered his body softening into his companion’s even as his cock hardened.  Naruto’s lips teased, tasting his skin and brushing his shirt down to expose his shoulder... the entire expanse of his throat laid bare to the amorous man’s passionate kisses.   
  
Without warning he felt his colleague's teeth sink into his shoulder almost savagely, the long canine piercing the flesh deeply.  Kiba cried out in shock, even after Naruto released his bite he could still feel his teeth there... and the trickle of his blood as it flowed down to wet his shirt.  Then Naruto began licking the wound and his damp mouth trailed sucking kisses up Kiba’s throat.  He could smell the strong waves of aggression coming from his attacker and could almost feel the demon’s chakra flickering like flames over his skin, he panicked and struggled wildly but it didn’t matter as his peer’s weight leaned in trapping him immobile against the wall without pausing in his exploration of his captive's throat.  Kiba gulped air with loud desperate gasps, he couldn’t survive a deep wound like that on his throat... the Kyuubi was going to kill him!  
  
Naruto froze, then released Kiba so suddenly that his weakened legs couldn’t hold him and he sank down his head bowed forward against the wall as he fought his urge to cry in terror.**

**  
When he gathered the nerve to look back, Naruto was gone... then he gave in to his tears... he desired him even now.  Sitting here on the floor, blood dampening his shirt from the bite and his body aching... he hungered for him even as he feared him...  
  
** \--------------------------------------------------  
  
**It was almost 3 weeks before Kiba saw him again.  His friend had taken missions and jobs anything to stay away from the village, but now he was back since Lady Tsunade had nothing left to send him on that would take him away from the Leaf Village.  The dark-haired nin spotted Naruto on a hill overlooking the training field, no one was training but he still looked down at it, Kiba knew he’d heard him approach but he didn’t turn or look, even when he sat down beside him.  Finally he looked over, his face grim. “I don’t want to hurt you…”  
  
Kiba shrugged, “You won’t hurt me.”   Even as he said it he knew it was a lie, but one he could not help.  He wanted his peer with a almost desperate need, he was all he could think about.  
  
Naruto's gaze slipped down to where the vivid scar was hidden beneath Kiba's shirt and shook his head, once more looking out over the field.  His words were soft but very clear, “I have and I will.  Why are you doing this?”  He didn’t wait for an answer before turning to him and continuing.  “You don’t understand… I ‘play very rough’.”  His ocean blue eyes were deadly serious.   
  
Kiba grinned, “I’m not opposed to rough.”  Naruto looked away.  Kiba could see how greatly he yearned to and still he refused to give in.   
  
"I'm not sure I can prevent this anymore... I can't do this..."  The magnetic blonde murmured softly and shook his head almost angrily in denial, but it was denial of his own strong desires not his companion's caress.  Kiba drew him up to stand before him, their bodies lightly touching.  His eyes dropped like he was ashamed, "I don't think I can resist this time.”   
  
Kiba stroked his face up to cup Naruto's head and draw him into a kiss,  "Then don't resist."   
**  
Naruto tried one last time, desperately.  “Don’t do this."  Then Kiba brushed his lips over Naruto’s, he could feel his tempting peer’s canine teeth just behind his lips.  Naruto whimpered as he tried to force himself to draw away... until he felt the erotic brunette’s hard cock pressed against him, then he couldn’t help his body's natural response.  All restraint shattered and his body molded to Kiba's, his hands caressing his back and stripping his clothes away.  

 

**Kiba broke the kiss, but only to nip gently at his throat and eagerly bare his intoxicating partner's body to his mouth.**

 

Naruto whined loudly, his hands cupping Kiba to him as his lover left red little bleeding marks down the length of his throat, his partner's skilled tongue gathering the fine droplets of blood with teasing little flicks.   
  
**Naruto’s head dipped, his tongue lapped and stroked Kiba's throat, his brutal canines only brushing his skin.... Kiba fought down the spike of fear, this time he had to trust him, to believe he wouldn't lose himself and bite his throat as he had his shoulder... even still the signs were not promising.  Naruto's fingers were flexing on his skin in a desire to grasp his lover, fighting the urge to sink his claws in, as he worked passionately down to the hollow of Kiba's collar bone then up to nuzzle his pulse point.  When his companion's mouth went to his throat Kiba's breathing caught, the fear that he would bite it made him wanted to push Naruto away from him.  How could he desire him so greatly and yet fear him... he fought down his fears once more they were unreasonable this was his choice and he swore to himself he'd trust him.  Still it wasn't just that easy to forget how terrified he'd been...  
**  
**Naruto gave a low growl of pleasure and bared his throat, then nuzzled Kiba's jaw line in provocation.  A surge of powerful lust swept away his fear, his mouth returning to nipping his lover, then biting him harder.  Naruto snarled at the pain of his lover's bite, but leaned forward into them giving a very human whine of need as Kiba lapped at his throat and placed hard nips on his shoulder.  
  
**

**Naruto was panting in rapture, his moans and whimpers mixed with more urgent whine as he nipped Kiba’s upper chest and shoulders leaving small shallow wounds that beaded with blood that trailed down his torso, but he had to admit, thus far it hadn’t been Naruto playing rough it was himself.  All the real bites were from him... Kiba had left Naruto’s neck a bloody mess with all the shallow bites he’d placed there, as his partner mewed and trembled.  
  
Naruto's hands slipped down to grasp his lover’s slick ass cheeks, as he lifted him off his feet Kiba wrapped his legs around his waist bucking his cock against the sculpted hard muscles of his stomach.   His lover's finger drew the blood that was trickling from too many small bites to count down over the unprepared entrance to Kiba’s body, then without pause he positioned his turgid cock at the tightly puckered hole and firmly drew him down on it.   
  
Naruto cried out in fierce hungry growls, as Kiba arched, howling at the pain and alternately lowering his head and leaving small wounds all over Naruto’s chest.  Soon as the excited Alpha male had completely seated his cock in the tight passage, his fingernails now digging crescents in Kiba's flesh. **

 

He lifted and lowered his whimpering, writhing partner up and down, working his huge cock in and out with eager and rapidly harder thrusts.  

 

**Kiba thrashed, his teeth bared as he snarled in pain.  Agonized, he was tempted to try to flee, but saw his chance of success was very low as Naruto looked down at him.  His lover's eyes glowed a almost bloody red, he had both Kiba’s ass cheeks cupped in his hands, now spread wide as he bucked up into him ecstatically making a lusty soft growl punctuated by fevered pants.  When the next insistent spear slammed up into his prostate, Kiba cried out, more in pain than pleasure his cock shooting cum out to blend with the blood on his torso.**

 

Naruto rumbled his delight at the strong contractions, sank his teeth into his shoulder and rammed hard and deep once more cumming inside his partner, and growled softly as released his hold on Kiba's shoulder.   
  
**After a few moment’s Naruto gently lifted the other man free and set him on his feet, tenderly cupping him to his body as he started kissing Kiba affectionately, his face blissful, his urges satisfied.  His eyes were a natural blue once more but even without that indicator he could see Naruto had regained control.  Kiba was a mess of blood, saliva and cum... sharp spasms of pain surged through him from his abused ass.  When Naruto drew back from the kiss he stroked his cheek and gazed sincerely in his eyes “Thank you for having more trust in me than I had in myself.”  Kiba gave a weak smile, although he was bleeding nearly everywhere, nothing was a serious injury.  
  
This is what he asked for, pushed for… and why his friend had thought it a bad idea, trying to resist his advances.  Kiba had to admit it had been one of the more frightening times in his life and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but none of this could be blamed on Naruto… he’d done everything to prevent this and he had convinced him.  He’d even been given strong ‘warnings’ every time he’d wore away at Naruto’s restraint but he hadn't listened, he'd even convinced himself , he’d over reacted to the bite… he’d been a fool.   
  
Kiba had never been so grateful he knew a transportation jutsu as he was at that moment, there was no way he was going to be able to walk more than a very short distance and covered in blood and cum it wouldn't have been a good idea even if he hadn't been in so much pain it hurt to just stand.  He forced himself to smile, grabbing his clothes and stating he should go wash up he immediately flew through the hand signs and disappeared.   
**  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Kiba sat looking out his window although, he’d been terrified Naruto hadn’t bit his throat, only nipped his chest before… he remembered the pain that came after quite distinctly.  Even though his lover had bit his shoulder as he came, it was barely noticeable at the time... Naruto was truly huge.  
  
Kiba was not ‘inexperienced’ he’d handled a lot of cocks in his exploits but Naruto’s… it was no wonder he wore loose pants.  His friend had warned him he ‘played rough’, he been foolish enough to think he could handle it… he’d had to take 3 days leave, either that or go to the hospital to get healed and there was no way he was going to do that, even for him there were some things private.  There had been a distinct scar after the first time Naruto bit his shoulder... it was a prominent mark now... one he was sure would never fade to unnoticeable, but his mind did not linger on  that pain...**  
  
**Although he really liked Naruto he wasn’t sure he could go through that again, the terror he’d felt the whole time had been as strong as the pain of his lover’s massive cock spearing into him… Was that a ‘gentle’ time, was he worse other times?  It was an enormous risk now that he understood what it was like to have sex with him… if he’d not been frightened the whole time that the Kyuubi would rip his throat out… and if he’d have been able to take Naruto’s cock slower… there were so many if’s.  
**  
Naruto glanced around the Missions office, still no Kiba, he hadn’t seen him in three days… ever since…  He had knew that his fellow nin would not want to risk getting too friendly again, but he hadn’t thought he would avoid him all together.  He was not a monster and was not going to attack him, his friend truly had nothing to worry about.  He had no intention of allowing it to happen again.  After Kiba had left he’d dwelled on the flashes of memory he had.  The only thing he could be certain of is that he had not bit him in the throat or any other vital spot, if he had his friend wouldn’t still be alive.  There had been a lot of blood but he wasn’t sure if most of it was from Kiba or himself.   
  
A wave of regret and shame washed over him, the blood on his cock he was sure was from Kiba… he didn’t ‘play nice’ he knew that from the few other times he’d 'allowed it' to happen… although in his defense the first time he hadn’t known anything would be different from everyone else's first time, he had no idea what he’d done to the whore however the madam of the house and three others had definitely sated his desires… he wasn’t even allowed in that village anymore… it was understandable.  Although he’d left a quite substantial amount of Ryo he’d also left behind 4 possibly 5 woman who would not be 'working' again for a while.  
  
That was when he swore he’d never give in to his desires again… lasted only a few months, he was in a small village traveling back from taking a ‘leave’ from the Leaf village.  Some foolish man had thought to get him drunk, take him to the inn’s room and rob him… he really shouldn’t have acted interested… he’d have been much better off just attacking him in the street, but the fool got him drunk tempted him upstairs with the promise of sex so he could rob him….

 

The man still got every ryo Naruto had, but he paid a dear price.  Turns out he ‘played even rougher’ when intoxicated, he wasn’t sure how many times he fucked him but there was blood and cum smeared over most of his lower body.  After that he gave up alcohol.  
  
So five, maybe six, sexual partners… it had taught him to leave immediately if someone was arousing him.  Now there was Kiba, he’d made a dreadful mistake giving in to his lust, there was no telling how it would affect their interactions from here out.  Missions may be jeopardized by his fear or distrust of Naruto.  His thoughts were interrupted by the very man on his mind.  

 

“Kiba!”

 

“Hey loafer…”

 

The other nin’s present greeted their gregarious comrade, Kiba returned their hails and tossed back playful insults, he seemed unchanged by the experience… so far.  
  
**Kiba saw Naruto, “Hey what mission did you get? If it’s better than mine I’m taken it!”**

**His whisker-marked friend gave a surprised grin and replied, “I hope you get dog walker!” and went out the door to go to his mission.   Kiba knew he wouldn’t really get dog walker, that was for academy students still he called after him, “Piece of cake, Akamaru will take them!”**

**He was still working out his feelings about the attractive Blonde and what happened between them, but he wouldn’t make Naruto feel like he had done something wrong, that was the one conclusion he’d come to the past 3 days… he both warned him and tried to resist him on many occasions, what happened did so because he’d insisted and not because of any actions on the part of his peer.**  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
**It was only a few weeks later as they were returning from a mission that he brought up the 'ideas' he had... he hadn't ceased dwelling on every moment of the sex they'd had... both the good and the bad... he still desired him.  Sitting around the campfire cooking the rabbits Kiba looked over at his teammate he’d given this a great deal of thought, perhaps a good deal more than what was ‘normal’. “Hand cuffs…”  
  
Naruto looked up from the fire at him with a completely baffled expression. “Well maybe not hand cuffs you’d break them but I’m sure I could get my hands on a pair of Ibiki’s old shackles…”  His friend was giving him a weird look now and Kiba gave a sheepish grin, “Sorry, guess I put too much thought into these things.”   
  
Naruto shook his head rose and muttered, “I’m going to get more firewood.” **

**Kiba wondered if he’d upset him, there was no telling how he’d feel about being bound, just because he had no problem with it didn’t mean that others felt the same way.  
**  
Naruto glanced back at the fire and his colleague, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think… had his friend lost his mind?  Kiba may have ‘escaped’ with minor injuries last time but there was no guarantee he would again, if he pushed his luck it could be… very, very dangerous.  Never had he thought he’d have to face this dilemma, how **would** he react to a ‘partner’ a second time… would he become rougher because he was familiar with the person… or less dangerous, he could never say gentle... he’d never be gentle, that he could be sure of.   
  
Why did Kiba keep pushing him?  Did his peer have a death wish?  There just was no way of knowing what would happen.  Naruto sighed as he picked up a stick or two, they did not need firewood and his team mate was well aware of that.  
  
**Kiba studied the tree line, he could pin point Naruto’s exact location from where he sat even over the amazing smell of the cooking rabbits.  He wasn’t sure if he should go talk to him, explain he didn’t mean to upset him… he still hadn't decided when the mesmerizing blonde walked back out of the forest, tossing the sticks haphazardly on the pile of logs.  Although he was silent as he sat he did not look angry just deep in thought.  Kiba decided to move closer, he moved to sit just over 2 ft from him, again he got that odd look but then his companion continued to look into the fire.  
**  
Naruto's voice was nearly toneless when he spoke, “You know I am very like this fire in some things… you never know how hot the fire will get as the night goes on, it can get out of hand very quickly, if you are near you **will** get hurt…”   
  
Kiba gave a roguish grin. “And I am like ‘me’… I like you.”  His partner's teasing didn’t change anything, it was pointless to continue to discuss it with him, but the tenacious nin wouldn’t let the conversation end there. “I think that…”   
  
**Naruto stabbed the fire with a stick sparks went flying, the intensity of his gaze as he looked at Kiba was almost frightening.  “Didn’t your mother tell you it’s dangerous to play with fire.”  
**  
Kiba burst out laughing.  “My mom?  Are you kidding she’d give me the lighter!” He pantomimed handing over a lighter and demonstrating how to start it.  Naruto couldn’t help laughing, Tsume was not the maternal type. “Ok, bad example.”  
  
His boisterous friend shrugged, “I learned how to play with it and I never got burnt because I know the risks.”  
  
This was the opening Naruto was waiting for, he had to impress on Kiba how serious it was, he hadn’t succeeded last time. “Did you know the risks last time?  It took you three days to recover.”  
  
The playful air left the brunette and he answered seriously, “I knew, I just didn’t give them enough thought, I wanted you too much.”  
  
Naruto looked away in disgust, but it wasn’t for his peer.  It was self-loathing.  “I’m pretty sure **that** wasn’t what you wanted.”  
  
Kiba shrugged lightly, but his reply and tone were not flippant, “No… I can’t say it was, however there were parts that were amazing…”  
  
Naruto pinned him with a hard gaze.  “And parts that took you three days to recover from.”  
  
Kiba nodded, “but I think we can …”  
  
Naruto rose and tossed the stick he’d been poking at the fire into the flames.  “ _’We can’_ nothing... Kiba, leave it alone and be glad this ‘mistake’ didn’t severely damage you.”  Then he simply turned and went into his tent.  
  
**Kiba watched the roasting rabbits, no he wouldn’t just give up… there was something there, besides lust… he could see actually having a relationship with the amazing blonde… only Naruto, no dating or fucking on the side… something that no one who knew him would ever think possible… he looked over at his teammate's tent, but he wouldn’t be just ‘leaping into it’ again, this time he wanted to have a bit more control over what happened.  
**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the next few weeks Kiba managed to wear him down until he agreed... agreed to being restrained so he could have sex, but it wasn't just sex.  Naruto dreamt of touching him, of being free to hold him without fear of hurting him...  
  
**Kiba looked at Naruto, behind his desire he could see the pain… the shame, being restrained like an animal to have sex… he'd known from the moment he'd started 'courting' Naruto again, he'd seen how the thought disturbed him and still he pushed until he'd agreed... he couldn't do this to him, seeing the shame in his lover's beautiful eyes hurt.  Kiba sighed and took the key, releasing the restraints, “I’ll just have to take my chances, I can’t chain you up.”  
**  
Naruto shook his head, “If you are serious about wanting to do this again you need to… please, Kiba I could kill you, I may not even mean to… I never wanted to hurt you and yet I did.”  
  
The sensual brunette removed his clothes and Naruto’s gaze intensified, his voice husky with desire, “Kiba… this time listen to me, don’t do this.”  Kiba kissed him his very aroused body embracing Naruto’s hot flesh.  The eager blonde groaned, his words and actions no longer agreed, his hands cupped his lover tightly to his body hungrily stroking and kneading.  “Kiba, you need to leave… please, you have to…” Naruto’s mouth covered Kiba’s in a fevered kiss his hands growing more insistent.   
  
**Kiba drew back from the kiss, he was so aroused he was panting and between whimpers he bit Naruto with hard shallow bites that bled lightly. Naruto rumbled in pleasure then moaned, with every gasp he gave at the sharp bites he flashed a set of highly threatening canines.  The strong scent of desire radiated from Naruto.  His nails had grown sharper, more claw like and his eyes held flickers of red.  As Kiba nipped and teased he gave pleased soft groans mixed heavily with snarls that bared his teeth.  His cock was a massive steely length between their bodies, Kiba’s fingers stroked over the swollen flesh.  Naruto shivered in pleasure, bucking it firmly against him.  
  
As Kiba’s fingers feathered over it he covered it with lube, then stroked up the length, his hand moving smoothly.  His lover groaned in rapture and bucked harder against him, the red was over taking the blue of Naruto’s eyes rapidly now and his grasp was more like he was anchoring him, preventing escape than exploration.  The bucks of his cock against Kiba were growing demanding.   
  
Naruto drew back suddenly looking like he was in pain and trembling hard he ordered “Kiba please, get away!” Not waiting for him to respond Naruto grabbed his pants, only his pants, and fled. Kiba stood looking at the window highly distressed; he’d left… If he’d put the restraints back on maybe he would have been ok… he felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it, he fought down his urge to weep and went in to shower.  
  
When he'd finished showering, his erection having ‘fled’ along with Naruto, he toweled dry and climbed into bed snuggling into the pillow his arms holding it as he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Kiba gasped and struggled something covered him, pinned him, his arms trapped under the pillow as he lay on his stomach, he hadn’t longer than a second before all his questions were answered as he felt a huge cock brutally invading his body he made soft cries unable to draw enough breath to cry out loudly as the feeling of his body being ripped open continued.  There was a brief pause as his protesting muscles flexed around the unyielding length.  Then a sudden draw back and unrestrained slam forward, Kiba cried out his muscles clenching as it foraged further and he felt the deep pierce of Naruto’s teeth in his shoulder as the Kyuubi began fucking him rapidly slamming his breath out and rocking the bed with the powerful thrusts, the damp sensation of blood now all too familiar as the immense length pounded deep into him Kiba’s vision grayed and he fought against the desire to pass out he could hear the pleasured grunts as each brutal spear buried the turgid flesh deep inside him, if anything the hammer of his cock had grown more insistent the longer he continued, a low growl coming from where his teeth still rested clamped down on his shoulder.  The shift on the bed as he shifted his body up and resumed ramming with increasing force, brought more pain than Kiba could ever imagined was possible.  He felt like it would split him in two, the unrestrained drum piercing even further, but the growl had turned to a pleasured purr as it's hips bucked hard and fresh hot liquid leaked from his body, stinging, but even though he'd cum the demon remained aroused, and continued fucking him fast and mercilessly slammed deep again. **

 

**Kiba felt the hot stinging fluid again, and true despair began as it resumed fucking him rapidly with growing intensity.  Whining and growling as it worked up to fast vicious slams and a long hard thrust that tore something even as the Fox gave a pleased low rumble and came again.  Releasing him he rose off him but he didn’t leave.  His body close enough that it brushed against him as it moved.  
  
Every breath he took was agony, Kiba now knew what the older nin meant when they said, ‘It would be kinder to let him die…’ when you were in this much pain death didn’t sound like a bad thing.  
  
Why hadn’t the Kyuubi left?  Minutes passed then he heard crying, he wanted to look but he just didn’t have the energy.  Hands started to slip under his body and it brought terrible pain, Kiba whined loudly… then the pain grew so horrible his vision blackened bright spears of light shot through the blackness and he wasn’t sure if he was wailing or if it was all in his head.  The sobbing continued as did the pain although it grew no worse the darkness kept washing over him and he felt too weak to open his eyes.**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
_Need... hunger, need!  The Kyuubi influenced man leapt in the window lunched forward pinning his bitch beneath him, he rammed his swollen length into him, latching his teeth on his mate's shoulder and claiming him.  Fucking him ravenously, needing him.  He crouched up over his mate thrusting harder, even after he'd cum, his cum leaking from the small being's body his need continued to grow, his hunger unsated.  Growling his pleasure, the sounds mixing with the cries of his bitch, as he neared release again.  His body burned with lust as he came and then his hips driving deeper harder the ache of his body demanding as he neared release again, his mate howled at his last brutal slams and he came within him... strong waves of gratification surged through him, he rose off of his bitch, although physically sated his agitation continued to grow.  He hovered near smelling him, the fresh bite leaked blood, the smell was interesting... his bitch smelled of cum and blood, he gave a pleasured rumble and licked at the bite._

_After a few more minutes he became confused, the smell of blood was growing stronger... he felt a consciousness fighting him for control and relented, retreating back inside once more._  
  
Naruto howled an agonized, "No! Kiba! No, please no..." he was sobbing so hard as lifted Kiba that he could barely draw breaths, it was difficult but he managed the hard signs arriving at the hospital everyone rushed and there was a flurry of movement, the head medic looked at him, "The Kyuubi... I raped him." The man nodded and now directed what to do as they rushed down the hall with him. His clothes were saturated with Kiba's blood... it was highly possible he'd die.

 

Naruto made the hand signs and arrived in front of the ANBU building, the ANBU silently watched him enter and as if he was clairvoyant the Ibiki's door opened and he gestured for him to enter. Naruto sank to his knees, his voice barely audible as he sagged, broken and raspy with despair. "Not until you bind me... please, I just can't bear this anymore."

  
Ibiki nodded at one of his men and minutes later heavy old fashioned Chakra suppression collar and shackles were placed on his wrists and ankles, the massive chain connecting the three allowed very limited movement and the Head of ANBU nodded to Saru to lift him to his feet.   
  
Ibiki wouldn't have done this, bound him like this, he was of no danger while in this building.  The building alone was so heavily fortified against attack of any kind, and filled with the most elite Shinobi of the village... no, he'd bound the man to help calm him and give him the security of knowing he'd not be able to hurt anyone.  The young nin was frightened and sick with self loathing.  
  
Ibiki waved him forward once more, he had a general idea what had happened from his patrol and the operative he had stationed undercover in the hospital, there was nowhere he didn't have access to. Naruto came in, the experienced interrogator looked at the now tacky blood covering his arms and torso... and completely saturated his still unfastened pants. The blonde numbly sunk down to sit on the floor. Ibiki wasn't entirely sure if it was because of some misguided concern about getting blood on his chair, wouldn't be the first or last time, or he simply felt unable to go further... he could see he wouldn't be getting much out of him at this time, the subject was in shock... but he allowed for the opportunity for him to say anything by prompting, "Short version... who, where and why?"  
  
Naruto shook his head crumbling in on himself hopelessly, "I raped Kiba, he maybe dead... so much blood." The veteran's eyes traveled slowly down the nin's body assessing it, much could be read from the pattern of blood stains. Trying to talk any further was pointless, Ibiki walked to the door waved Inu into the room. "Take him to the showers below to rinse the blood from him, provide necessary clothing and secure him in level 4.   
  
Inu nodded, he did not need to say it but his man would understand why he did. "Do not take the shackles off without a additional ANBU present, bind him securely in the cell." Inu nodded, it was protocol but it was not said for Inu, it was said for Naruto, he needed to calm and only knowing he was securely bound could bring the broken man any peace at this point... the certainty he could not harm anyone.   
  
After Inu lead the shuffling figure away he stood looking at the blood stain on the floor, it did not bother him simply provided a focus point where he could work out a plan of action... First on the list he would go see if Inuzuka had survived the Kyuubi's attentions. He wouldn't wait for the report, although he was sure the first of many would start appearing on his desk any time now.  
  
The Head medic met him by the time he reached the floor, his uncanny ability to know he was going to show up soon was largely due to the fact he was one of Ibiki's men.  
  
"Inuzuka, Kiba is stabile, the internal injuries were massive, but repairable... however a few minutes longer he'd have bled out and been non recoverable."   
  
"Hm." Ibiki grunted non-committal.  
  
"The subject is now resting in room 23 and heavily sedated, we will keep him sedated for the next 48 hours then allow brief times of conscious of which he should be cognitive enough to question." Ibiki nodded and turned to go talk to the Hokage. It was a step he wished he could have eliminated but as leader she must remain informed.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
It went as smoothly as he'd predicted, Lady Tsunade was a very excitable person. Ibiki just watched her impassively, he had no idea how to comfort others and no inclination to learn, he simply waited for her to calm then continued unaffected by her obvious distress. "I have Naruto safely secured and Kiba is going to make a full recovery. I will present my report at the end of my investigation."   
  
All the fire had gone out of the Hokage and now she slumped in her chair... She had nothing further to say and seemed to have forgotten he was there but as he approached the door she spoke, "I want Shizune there at the hospital... she's a qualified medic and..."   
  
Ibiki nodded, she didn't need to make excuses, she wanted someone there who could talk to Kiba and find out what exactly happened and his feelings. He agreed, making warm and fuzzy conversation was not a skill he possessed, and again not a skill he felt the urge to acquire.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It wasn't long before both his subjects were in the hospital, that made the investigation run a bit smoother but the cause was not one he approved of, still he'd expected it... Naruto was refusing food and water, he could survive quite a bit of time without food, the body simply starts breaking down muscle tissue for fuel... but liquids, a person who lacks any excess fat stores such as nin, could only go 6 days without suffering severe damage and then not long after, death... which was what the small blonde desired, he hadn't wished to talk. He spent all his time in a dark corner of the room, he'd refused to allow more than a very dim light in the room, all in all the grieving man was doing his very best to torture himself since Ibiki would not.   
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**When Kiba did wake he wasn’t sure how long it had been. He wasn’t in his house, and where he was did not surprise him… the hospital. He looked around the room with little interest, as long as he didn’t try to move his body from mid-chest down, there was bearable pain… but he knew that would change quickly if he foolishly moved… fool… yea there’s a good word, the perfect description for him… he looked out the window, it was day… what day he wasn’t sure.  
  
He looked around for a call button for the nurse then when he spotted it he hesitated, with the nurse would come a lot of questions, questions he did not want to answer. He returned to looking out the window, relishing the last bit of peace he’d probably have…  
  
The hospital door opened but Kiba didn’t look, he just really didn’t feel like starting all this.  
  
“Kiba?”   
  
He whipped his head around at the meek query, it was the absolutely last person he thought he’d see.  
  
Naruto stood beside the bed, his blue eyes blood shot and deep dark circles that looked like bruises under his eyes. Tears slipped steadily down his cheeks, “I just had to see you were alive.” He turned and moved clumsily away, as he got further from the bed the reason for his odd shuffling gait was suddenly clear, he was shackled… his wrists in chakra suppression cuffs, a chakra suppression collar around his throat and manacles around his ankles… all connected to each other with heavy chain that was heavily inscribed with seals. It was a miracle he could walk between the weight of the chains and the extreme suppression of his chakra. Kiba just stared as he watched him leave, shocked and confused he didn’t know what to say.   
  
It wasn’t until he’d left the room that Kiba noticed the other person who’d entered, a nurse… Sakura.   
  
She walked up her false shallow smile plastered on her face. Kiba’s gaze left her and returned to the door Naruto had just shuffled through.  
  
“We are not sure how but he knew you were awake…”  
  
Kiba didn’t look at her. “We thought if he got to see you… well…" He shifted his eyes to her face. She looked like she was going to say something but then brushed it aside. “We are glad to see you are awake.”  
  
Kiba just stared at her, Sakura never was one of his ‘favorite people’, spoiled and over-privileged, she always acted so superior to everyone. “You were hoping if he got to see me… what? What were you going to say?” he asked flatly.  
  
Sakura shrugged and indifferently continued, “Some were hoping he’d eat… sleep… do something besides look at the wall… either way he won’t be here much longer.” Her tone was flippant and self-righteous; Kiba felt a strong resentment toward her.  
  
He really didn’t want to talk to her, she was as self absorbed as ever… a nurse who didn’t care about people, talk about irony. “Leave.”  
  
“What?” The pink haired diva looked first surprised then offended.  
  
Kiba looked her bluntly in the face, “Leave, I don’t want you here.”  
  
“But I’m supposed to check on you and…”  
  
“Someone else can. Not you.”  
  
There was an icy silence for several minutes then the sound of his room door shutting with a bit too much force. Another nurse did come in a few moments later, very professionally she started doing all the things Sakura was originally supposed to do, calmly she took his vitals wrote them down on the chart checked the IV and injected a drug into it.  
  
Kiba looked from the needle to her, she answered his unspoken question simply. “Pain killer.”   
  
He nodded and his gaze returned to the window, “Do you have a few moments to answer my questions?”   
  
“I do and I will do my best to answer any questions you may have. However you will be getting sleepy soon.”  
  
“What day is it?”   
  
“Thursday the 20th.”   
  
Kiba ‘liked’ her, straight to the point, no coy little ‘It’s Thursday’ and making him have to pry the date out of her.  
  
“Who brought me in?” He was already sure he knew the answer, the sobbing…  
  
“Uzamaki Naruto brought you in before turning himself into the ANBU Commander Morino Ibiki.”  
  
Kiba was getting dizzy, no doubt the medicine ‘making him sleepy’ but he needed the answer to one more question before he gave in and slept. “What did the ‘pink princess’ mean by Naruto won’t be here much longer?”  
  
Although he could feel her flash of amusement at the term she didn’t pretend not to know who he was talking about. “He will be going to the ANBU HQ once more, there is nothing more we can do for him here.  We cannot force him to eat, drink or sleep, he will not keep an IV in; he always finds a way to pull them out.”  
  
It had been 3 days… Naruto’s body had probably began to ‘shut down’, it only took 3 days of dehydration to kill someone, no one survived past 6… every nin knew that. Kiba rested his head back, his eyes closed, before he allowed sleep to take him he asked. “Don’t let him leave until I can see him.” He did not get an answer, he was nearly asleep but he had one other very important thing to say. “Tell Naruto, ‘Kiba said to keep the IV in…’” Then he fell asleep, she gave a little smile, nin were odd men, she’d pass on his message.  
  
The next time he woke the sun was just on its way down behind the monument, he wanted to ring for a nurse but chances are he’d get Sakura… he shrugged, he could just tell her to go away like earlier… she was incapable of remaining professional, anger was her down fall and greatest weakness.  
  
Kiba shifted and although he didn’t really didn’t feel pain, he did feel very stiff. He hit the call button just as the nurse from earlier entered, “He really is quite interesting… I just came from Naruto’s room, he told me you were awake… second time his words proved to be true.”  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“The door down at the end of the hall with ANBU Guard.” The nurse efficiently made all the necessary hourly checks and jotted them down on his chart. As she turned to go she gave a little smile, “Naruto has left his IV in…  
  
Before she walked out Kiba asked, “Could I see him?” The nurse answered, “There are no orders stating you can’t, and although he’s received no visitors there isn’t any prohibition for him to receive them, but I’m supposed to tell you that before you do, Morino Ibiki would like to speak to you.”   
  
That was not something he wanted to do but before his nurse walked out he agreed, "Ok, he can come." It was the only way he'd get to see Naruto... and would put an end to anyone asking questions.  
  
It was only a few hours later the large ANBU commander walked in, straight to the point he said,   
“Would you like to talk about what happened… in its entirety?”   
  
Kiba looked Ibiki quietly in the eyes. This was his life, this was something that happened to him and he wasn’t going to have the matter taken out of his hands like he was a child. “Not at this time, what I would like to do is talk with Naruto… feel free to listen in, but I don’t want anyone else in the room. He isn’t a danger to me.”   
  
Seasoned Jounin quirked a sarcastic eyebrow he didn’t need to speak his eyes said it all, _‘look around at where you are, can you still feel that way?’_ Still he rose and opened the room door waving a nurse in to bring Kiba down the hall to Naruto.   
  
Even if he hadn’t given ‘permission’ Ibiki as a standard rule recorded all conversations with one of his prisoners.  
  
Kiba was embarrassed at the nurses insistence he ride in a wheel chair, it was foolish and made him frustrated. But when he looked into Naruto's dimly lit room his concerns about the wheelchair vanished, he shivered and when the door closed he couldn’t help a flinch. There was nothing in it… a very small room just enough room for a bed and a chair… he studied the unbroken solid grey of the walls… no windows… this wasn’t a hospital room it was a make-shift cell. Kiba sighed sadly but his eyes looked nervously at the walls… without thought he murmured, “I don’t like being enclosed, it frightens me…”  
  
Naruto didn’t rise just remained sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, his back against the wall. “And being alone in here with me doesn’t?”   
  
As raspy as the blonde man’s voice was it was very clear he still refused food and water. Kiba locked the wheelchairs wheels and started to get up. Naruto was instantly there by his side holding his arm, “Don’t you’ll take longer to heal if you move around too much… please sit.”  
  
Kiba reluctantly sat back down in the chair just having stood for those few minutes had fatigued him. And for a few seconds he fought back dizziness, he’d risen too quickly… probably still needed to replenish more blood cells to replace the…   
  
He brushed that thought back; that they would get to… but first he just needed to see him, to talk to him. Naruto was hovering as if worried, Kiba’s finger tip brushed the IV they’d taped around his muscular upper arm. “You kept it in.”   
  
Naruto now just crouched beside him as if ready to get anything he need so he wouldn’t need to move. “You wanted me to.”   
  
Kiba gave a soft smile, “Yes…” he took Naruto’s hand and the ocean blue eyes flooded with tears, gently drawing back his hand he returned to the corner. Kiba could see him shaking even in the dim light, his tone was soft but steady. “Why are you here?”  
  
“I’m worried about you.”   
  
“About me?” There was a slightly hysterical note in his voice, “Why?” his question came out as a plea. Kiba could see he was crying and once again tried to rise from the chair to go to him. Naruto swiftly appeared once more his tear drenched face frightened and he begged, “Please Kiba, please don’t get up.” The speed Naruto moved… so quickly, still laden down with shackles and chains, and suffering from lack of food and water… it was stunning.  
  
Kiba sighed mournfully as he relaxed back into the chair again, “All this is my fault…” Naruto’s eyes widened and he was going to protest strongly but he took his blonde friend's hand again, “Please can I finish?  Then you can talk.”   
  
Naruto nodded his eyes had fell to where Kiba’s fingers were absently stroking his hand, “How can you bear to touch me…” voice faltered and he averted his face but did not draw back his hand.   
  
Stubbornly Kiba got back to the most important subject. “It’s my fault because as much as you begged for me not to… bait you I did… twice now I’ve refused to listen and continued to force myself on you…”   
  
It was a poor choice of words and Naruto ran to the bathroom retching, but was unable to bring up anything after not eating for 3 days. When he got it under control he cupped his hands in the sink bring handfuls of cold water up splash in his face. Naruto sunk down to sit on the bathroom floor his damp hair dripping down to further dampen his already half wet shirt. The once sunny blonde stared at the tile floor, “Please go…”   
  
“Why?” Kiba tilted his head to look back at him.   
  
“I wish Ibiki would kill me, they won’t let me kill myself.”   
  
Kiba dropped his head into his hands, “Why couldn’t I have left you alone… why didn’t I listen to you?” He began sobbing softly and Naruto rose and crossed the room. He crouched before his injured friend for several minutes before he hesitantly touched his arm. “Kiba, don’t cry.” His firm strong hands stroked Kiba’s arm gently, accompanied by a loud rattle of the chain as he did so since his hands were bound with less than 12 inch span of chain connecting the cuffs.   
  
Kiba took Naruto’s hands in his, “I did this by pushing and pushing at you…” He felt so tired and dizzy, “I’m tired of sitting in this thing can you help me rise and get over to the bed.”   
  
Naruto had paled so absolutely that his normal healthy tan skin was yellow tinted in this light. “My bed...”   
  
Kiba nodded, “I’d rather not sit on a chair.” Naruto looked away the self hatred he felt plain on his face. The brunette man squeezed his hand, “I’m dizzy… that’s all.” Naruto rose, the room was so small all Kiba needed to do was rise and turn his body to ease back onto the bed. The anxious nin watched his colleague's face closely as he helped. It was a bit uncomfortable to move but not really painful, upon getting him seated on the bed Naruto had moved as far back as he could from it and averted his face once more. Kiba shifted slightly and a spasm of pain shot up his side, Naruto’s head whipped back to his face, studying it anxiously. “I should call the nurse.”  
  
“No… not yet, please.” Kiba asked, he didn’t want to leave he didn’t want to go back to that sunny room with all the ‘perky’ people. He closed his eyes a moment, “I’m ok, just tired.” His eyes felt heavy and he really saw no reason to open them, in this dim lighting and laying on the bed he couldn’t see Naruto anyway. “I don’t want you to die.”  
  
He felt Naruto approach, but he didn’t touch him, Kiba knew he was crying. “Please don’t cry. I’m here, and healthy… just tired.”  
**  
Ibiki sat watching the two men, it was rare for him to be surprised by anything but this was unlike anything he’d ever seen… the conversation was odd… but now Kiba had fallen asleep in Naruto’s bed and the mournful blonde knelt beside the bed, stroking his peer’s cheek softly as he silently wept. The experienced interrogator gave a long weary sigh, this was a mess… they loved each other. He wasn’t sure what would happen now or what Tsunade would do… as he filled out his report he was grateful it wasn’t up to him.   
  
**Kiba woke at the flood of light as Naruto’s room door opened, the bound man immediately returned to the dim corner. Although Kiba was sure she’d come for him, the soothing young nurse spoke to Naruto and held out a bottle of water. “I have a water here, would you like it?” Kiba watched as she nodded, “Ok.” He had obviously refused it. “Can I leave it here?” The nurse placed the water back in the wheelchair pocket her tone did not change but he saw disappointment and a touch of sadness in her eyes.  Naruto had not wanted her to leave it. The young nurse walked over, ripped open a alcohol wipe and swabbed his arm, “I was supposed to give you this in your room, but I think now would be a better time.” She injected something into his arm and rubbed the area a moment then put the needle away and stood waiting as Kiba felt his body grow numb. Her gaze was accepting as she looked over at Naruto and asked, “Would you help me put him back in the wheel chair, I can do it myself but it would be best for him if you could help.  
  
Kiba was surprised when Naruto appeared beside the bed, “Ok we’ll shift him like this.” His friend and the nurse easily got him from the bed to chair, he didn’t even care that he was once more being put in the ridiculous chair. He watched Naruto’s face, for a moment he looked at peace, like he had before Kiba started this whole mess. But when Kiba was safely in the chair he retreated once more to the corner. The nurse unlocked the wheels she nodded thanks at the spiritless man, as she started wheeling Kiba out she added to Naruto, “Don’t worry, I promise we are taking good care of your friend.” The door closed and she and her charge continued to his room.  
  
“Why is he being kept like that?” Kiba asked quietly.  
  
The same nurse had come to get him, it seemed as a ‘difficult patient’ they had assigned just the one as his main nurse. She replied in a calm but not unsympathetic voice. “He refuses any item given to him, the empty form of the room is his own choice, as for the dim lighting… we gave in after his removing all the bulbs again and again, smashing and flushing them… If we put only that one, he’ll allow it to stay.”   
  
“When are they taking him to the ANBU… cell?” Kiba asked somberly as she easily lifted him from the chair to the bed, she was much more strong than she looked and it was evident that she hadn’t need Naruto’s help…  
  
“It’s been decided to keep him here a few more days… now that he’s keeping an IV in we are hopeful that we can get him to eating and drinking once more.”  
  
“When will I be able to get out of the hospital?”  
  
She gave a soothing smile, “The medicine is mainly to keep you still, I’m sure everything is healed but now we just want you to rest… a few more days and we will release you.”   
  
Kiba nodded, and yawned.   
  
“Sorry, it’s a side effect of the medicine.”   
  
Kiba closed his eyes for a moment, then lay looking out the window as the nurse collapsed and stored the wheel chair. Right before he heard her leave she commented, “You can visit your friend anytime but please call for assistance and don’t try to do it alone.” Then the door closed and he lay looking out the window as he sobbed.  Naruto… He destroyed his friends life.  He'd been too obsessed and everything that had happened was his fault, if he’d listened to Naruto… any of the many times he’d tried to stop him.  Now his friend… no Naruto was so much more than a friend, he felt a strong connection to him… now the man he cared for deeply sat alone in a dark room trying to punish himself for something Kiba had caused…  
  
He wished his nurse hadn’t come and taken him from Naruto’s room, he’d rather be in that dim claustrophobic place with Naruto than in this bright spacious one without him.  
**  
Kiba’s nurse sighed, looking over at Ibiki, Shizune released her transformation jutsu, the red-haired young nurse was gone and Shizune sank down into a chair. “You know Kiba hasn’t even asked anything about his injuries… expressed any distress about what happened and is very concerned about Naruto, now you tell me they are in love…” She rubbed her forehead, “Wonderful…”  
  
**Kiba woke, he wasn’t sure of the day or time… or anything, they could have sedated him and he’d slept for a long time, he didn’t know… but he trusted the nurse, she’d cared about Naruto… it took a bit longer this time but again the nurse arrived without needed to be called. “I can bring you something soft to eat… you really should eat.” He frowned, hospital food was disgusting and ‘something soft’… well that really didn’t improve his impression of it. “No… thanks…”  
  
Kiba studied her, he just kept thinking that she seemed… familiar, normally he was distressed by medical personal, their scent was horrible… but she… she didn’t seem to have a scent, no scent at all. He waited as she took his blood pressure… “Has Naruto eaten?” The nurse gave slightly regretful shake of her head, her gaze was intent, searching his face and once more he felt the strong impression he knew her. “Can I go see him.” She nodded, “I’m sure he’d like to see you…” Kiba shook his head looking out the window a moment, “No he probably wishes he’d never seen me.” The nurse said nothing and when he looked back at her, she looked sad for a second, then smiled gently, “Were you wishing to go see him right now?” He nodded, she allowed him to rise but insisted he sit in the wheelchair again.   
  
Kiba frowned, “Don’t you think it’s time to let me walk?” She gave him an enigmatic smile, “humor me, ride down to the room in the wheel chair and you can walk into the room without it.” The dark haired man sighed, he knew he wouldn’t have won the debate but the compromise was better than nothing. “Ok.” Kiba looked up at her again, he’d just thought of a way he may get Naruto to eat… it was a bit manipulative but… “You said Naruto still hasn’t eaten?” She nodded. “Can you bring us both something…”   
  
She smiled, "Yes.”   
  
Kiba added, “Hopefully something that actually tastes like food.”   
  
She gave him an amused smirk. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
When the ANBU opened the door Kiba noticed it wasn't even locked, they didn't think he'd try to leave and it looked very much like the ANBU was just there for appearance sake. As he walked in he heard a sharp gasp and almost magically Naruto appeared holding his arm as if his peer would fall at any moment, the distress on his face was painful to see. "I'm ok, really..." Kiba sat carefully on a chair, not because it hurt in anyway but his muscles were weak from being confined to bed and he was stiff. He was sure his blond colleague would catch any sign of discomfort if they cramped as he sat and was very careful not to do anything to upset him like last time, he didn't want Naruto to ask him to leave again. He'd never ignore his friend's 'requests' for him to leave again.  
  
The red-haired nurse walked in and brought a tray on a low rolling table, placing it beside the chair she insisted. “I’ve brought you food Kiba, you must eat.”   
  
"I'm not hungry." At her skeptical look, he added stubbornly. “I don’t like hospital food.”  
  
She played her part perfectly. “You must, please eat something. I brought you a wide variety.”  
She gave Naruto a look clearly asking he convince him, then turned and left leaving the food.  
**  
Naruto looked at the door and then to where the injured man sat on the chair.  He didn’t want Kiba to be hurting, “Please sit on the bed.”  They shouldn’t have let him walk… Naruto felt ill, he’d never forget how ravaged his friend had looked after… Naruto looked away, light bulbs were not strong enough to cut deep and sever an artery… that was the real reason he’d broken the first few… he’d hoped…   
  
Kiba rose from the chair and Naruto rushed over to make sure he didn’t fall… compassionate man took his hand and even now when he was seated on the bed he did not release it.  Naruto would have to yank it away to ‘free’ himself and he just couldn’t do that, he couldn’t take the chance he’d hurt him, he averted his eyes, “Kiba why are you here?”  
  
**Kiba teased, “Have you seen the rooms in this place? I think yours may be the luxury suite.”  When his miserable companion didn’t respond he stroked his hand softly, “You know why…”  
  
Naruto shook his head, “It doesn’t make sense, why don’t you hate me? I hate myself.”  He reached out to the tray of food and for a moment Kiba thought he was going to take something to eat but he took the fork and stabbed it deep into his thigh.   
  
Kiba yelped, “No!” and was about to leap up to go get help but his peer gently caught his arm, yanked the fork out and ripped the area of his pants that was over the area he’d punctured.  Kiba looked at the unmarked skin, then looked up at Naruto.  His leg was completely unharmed.**  
  
Naruto shook his head disgustedly as his gaze fell to the floor again. “I’m not even sure Ibiki could kill me… guess if he takes my head off… the fox couldn’t fix that.”

 

Kiba flung his arms around him, and the blonde felt warm droplets hit his hand, “Aw Kiba I’m sorry don’t cry please! I’m so sorry… I never…”  
  
Kiba cuddled against him, his voice raspy with tears. “Don’t ever do that again, I never want to see you hurt yourself again… please.”  
  
Naruto soothed his friend rubbing his back, the soft chink of the chain rattling, Kiba touched the chain softly, “Why do they have you in chains?  I want them to take them off…”  
  
Naruto shook his head and replied softly, “I won’t let them… as long as I’m a danger to you I won’t let them take them off… not until I’m dead and can’t hurt you…”  
  
“Don’t say that!” Kiba wailed, hiding his face in his partner's shoulder, Naruto heard the soft broken whisper, “Don’t… I can’t bear the thought.”  
  
He sighed, his hands still stroking Kiba’s back.  “And I can’t bear knowing what I’ve done… I should have died long ago, before I could hurt you… and so many others.” Naruto released him, stood and returned to the corner.  “You should go now…” Naruto looked at the food tray, then down at the bloody fork on the floor, before turning away, “They should take that… thank you for wanting me to eat.”  
  
**Not only did he not get Naruto to eat but had provided a 'weapon' for him to use against himself.  Kiba mocked himself, friend wasn't stupid, he knew Kiba had been trying to convince him by refusing the food.  He didn't want to leave, but all this horror had occurred because he'd refused to listen to Naruto when he'd tried to explain why he shouldn't. "I will go," he said quietly. "but I will return."  
**  
**He had nearly reached the door when it opened, his nurse stood looking sadly at the two men for a moment, then took the tray, carefully picking up the fork.  She didn't ask... although he'd been pretty sure they were being listened to this was a confirmation, not only were they listened to but somehow every moment of their private moments were being watched as well.  
  
As Kiba walked out he heard Naruto say, “Kiba, forget about me.”  
  
He didn’t look back, just continued out the door as he replied softly, “I can’t… I love you.”  The door shut with a soft click but in Kiba's mind the sound was the heavy slam of a cell door.  He sank down wearily in the wheel chair too full of sorrow and regret to bother asking to walk.   
  
Back in his bed once more, he welcomed the dizziness that came from the painkiller, he just wanted to sleep his heart hurt too much to bear.  
**  
**When he woke it was to see the nurse with a tray of some awful slop... hospital food, unidentifiable oddly textured tan-ish goo.  He shook his head, "They don't really expect me to eat that..."**

**She smiled, "Yes... it's really not as bad as it looks," but even as she said that she was looking at the goop with a baffled look on her face.  When she met Kiba's eyes she laughed sheepishly, "I'm not even sure what it's supposed to be..."  
**  
**Kiba's eyes rested grimly on the fork, he would never forget the sight of the fork in Naruto's thigh.  "Has he eaten or drank anything yet?"**

**She shook her head sadly, "I wish he could see how important he is to so many."  She set the tray aside, it was evident she didn't really expect him to eat it. "He has no idea how all the ones who love him hurt."  
  
It was then Kiba knew who his ‘nurse’ was. "Shizune, tell Lady Tsunade not to be sad, we will find a way to fix this, I won't let him punish himself for something I caused... somehow I'll find a way to make him see... he's not dangerous.  I just never listened to his pleas to stop... he may have badly injured me but I caused it and he's hurting because of it."   
  
Shizune dismissed the Genjutsu, "You know she wanted to come see him, but he won't see anyone... except you.  She had me stay, to find a way to fix this... and while I'm gone..."  Shizune gave a strained smile, “I’m sure she’s being very productive, Iruka is covering for me… he is very experienced at handling procrastinators.”   
  
Even though Shizune attempted to joke her heart wasn't in it, it was clear she was hurting too.  So many people loved the gregarious blonde... and he'd destroyed his life.  Everyone should hate him, but they only saw that he'd been injured by Naruto... not that he'd practically placed a knife in the wonderful man's hands and used it to stab himself...   
**  
**No longer having to 'play nurse', the quiet woman sat on the bed, "You could go home any time now just don't do anything strenuous."  
  
Kiba nodded, he was in no hurry to leave, this was as close to the man he loved as he could get, they wouldn't allow him to move in to the room with him.... would they?  Kiba looked over at the intent gaze of his former 'nurse'.  "I want to be moved into the room with him."  She looked skeptical but nodded and rose, "I will see what I can do."  
  
Before she walked out he asked, "Can I go see him now?" **

**Shizune smiled, "Yes and you can even walk to do it, I won't make you get in a wheelchair."**

**Kiba flashed a quick thankful smile and rose carefully from the bed, there was no pain... but there was is a great deal of stiffness in his leg muscles from not moving around.  He walked slowly down the hall with Shizune at his side, she stopped before the door. "I will go see what I can do about changing your room."  She turned and started down the hall as Kiba opened the door, the ANBU at the door didn't even seem to know he was there, but he was sure the elite Shinobi was well aware of everything happening around him.  
**  
**Naruto had rose to his feet as he entered and watched as he closed the door.  Kiba met his eyes and bluntly stated. "Very soon now I'll be your new roommate."  
  
Naruto looked aghast, "You can't..." his voice was a stunned whisper, a desperate plea not a denial.  
  
Kiba looked steadily at him, "If you feel you should pay for what you've done than I should as well, you would not have done anything if I hadn't... insisted."  He carefully avoided the word 'forced', he didn't want his lover to become sick.**  
  
**Naruto looked at him and shook his head in disbelief, "Kiba I hurt you! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!"**

**Kiba flinched at the sound of the blonde's voice echoing off the walls of the cramped area, although his tone was softer it was no less vehement as he responded, "Because I teased you!"  
**  
**Naruto returned to the corner staring at the wall, "Even if you hadn't... it was just a matter of time until I hurt someone... you are not the first."  
  
Kiba was surprised at the flash of jealousy he felt, he tried to hide it without success, unable to help himself he snapped... "You slept with others?"   
  
"Slept?!" Naruto's voice had a tone of hysteria. "No, I've never 'slept' with anyone... raped, tortured, and damn near killed... yes."  
  
He sighed, forcing away the illogical hostility he felt at the thought that there had been others and focused on the more important matter, he was not going to get Naruto to 'share the guilt', in his eyes everyone was innocent lambs before a wolf.**  
  
**"And if I'm not stopped I'll do it again to another person..."  
  
Kiba felt a very powerful wave of what he knew was an irrational jealousy and growled, "You would have sex with others?!"  
  
Naruto was stunned, staring at him in horrified disbelief. "Kiba what's wrong with you?! It's NOT sex! It's rape, it's horrible vicious assault!"   
  
The dark haired nin looked away, he knew he was being ridiculous but it hurt that Naruto would even think of having sex with another... it hurt and made him furious.  
  
"If it makes you feel better I came closer to killing you than any of the others." Naruto's tone was full of self loathing.  
  
Kiba was tired, his frustration had only grown until he was yelling too, which caused his own voice to reverberate off the walls. "Yes it makes me feel better! I means you felt more strongly about me than  them!"   
  
Naruto sank down to seated against the wall his face in his palms, his voice the softest whisper, "Kiba... why are you doing this to me..."  
**  
**Tears sprang to Kiba's eyes, "You have asked me that twice before... when you were begging me not to tease you... why can't you see..." he turned away, his body shook as he tried to hold back his tears without success, "this is as much my fault as yours... possibly more... you tried everything to stop me... Now all I want is for you to live... to forget what I've done to you, I will never so much as look at you again if you promise me you will just... live."**  
  
"Kiba..." Naruto had rose and stood with his hand almost touching him resisting the urge to stroke his back in comfort.  "How could I go on knowing I could do that to you... that every moment I am not restrained I am a danger to you."  He averted his face, "Please Kiba, don't... I can't have you stay here." his voice was now thick with tears, "I don't think I could bear having you so close and not touching you."  
  
"Then touch me." Kiba said, his tone as much a plea as Naruto's.

 

**The despondent blonde shook his head and returned to the corner averting his face, Kiba could hear him crying as he said, "Never again... please Kiba go, please... It hurts to see you.  I can't bear looking at you and knowing what I've done."  
  
Kiba turned and walked out not bothering to try to stop the tears that trailed down his cheeks as he quietly closed the door.  
**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Kiba sat on his hospital bed, he could leave at any time now but now he wanted nothing more than to stay, to be as close to Naruto as he could be.  Ibiki walked in and sat in the chair looking at him with a complete lack of emotion, even his scent betrayed nothing. "I think you need to tell me everything... start with when you decided to pursue him."  
  
Kiba looked back to tell him to go to hell, but looking at him he knew he'd been there... if anyone could make sense of this horrible pain he felt it would be Ibiki.  So he did as the ANBU Commander directed, starting at the first time he'd flirted with Naruto to present, his heart was heavy as he finished.  Telling the Commander had made one thing extremely clear to Kiba... it hadn't been partly his fault... it had been  all his fault. **  
  
**Ibiki's expression, or more appropriately lack of expression had not changed. His intent gaze unwavering like he could read him like a book... and it was possible he could. Finally he spoke but only one brief sentence, "He bit you... all three times you got him to react he bit your left shoulder ." Kiba was confused, but nodded. The heavily scarred Jounin gave a soft grunt, he rose as if he'd reached a answer.  
**  
Ibiki walked out the door he wasn't sure what it meant yet, but things were coming together... Naruto could sense his peer... not only when he was near, but also in his room.  He had watched him react, his head whipping up and compared the times to things happening around Kiba at the time... every time the dark-haired man had been sedated he'd grown nervous, pacing or looking around as if desperate... he was now sure those were times when Kiba 'disappeared' to him... but what exactly did it mean... it all had something to do with the fact he'd bit him every time... there was no such thing as coincidence... and it meant something far deeper than just having an odd ESP thing going on with Kiba.... and it was up to him to find out what.  It was time for him to visit Naruto again...   
  
Ibiki walked into the self made jail cell... none of this was his idea, nor did he approve, but the self-loathing Shinobi had steadily worked to turn it into one.  He pulled out the lone chair and sat, he said nothing just waited, even if Naruto didn't know it, he wanted to talk.  The skilled interrogator's patience paid off as the gaunt man softly spoke, "Why am I alive?  I cannot ever be free... I won't be free, I've hurt enough people... this time I almost killed someone... next time I may."  
  
Ibiki grunted, replying bluntly. "Possibly... as for why your alive, we don't do executions of our villagers in the Leaf Village, even if you were deserving of one."

 

Naruto looked hopelessly over at him, "You don't think I do deserve to die... Does the person I attack have to die before you feel it's justified to kill me?"  
  
It didn't matter what he thought, so Ibiki didn't answer.  But no, he didn't think Naruto should be killed, there was an answer to this problem and he would find it.  Ibiki just studied him a moment, his body was breaking down the muscles for food... he wouldn't be at risk of dying... no matter how hard he tried.  He wasn't blind to the fact Naruto was trying the only form of suicide open to him... it wouldn't work, even without the Kyuubi's influence, he was well aware how long it would take to starve to death, longer than the young nin thought... the human body would try everything to continue, the last things it would break down was the organs... he wasn't even close to getting that bad.   
  
"Why are you here?"  Naruto sighed mournfully, aside from that brief glance his eyes had not shifted from the floor.   
  
"You're going to tell me everything from the first time..." Ibiki replied bluntly.  
  
"That I raped someone?!"  Naruto replied bitterly.  
  
Ibiki didn't see any reason to argue. "Yes... all the way until you discovered what you'd done to Kiba."  
  
"No."  Naruto turned his body away from the room back to face the corner.   
  
"That wasn't a request."  Ibiki corrected blandly, he tone absolute and without leeway.   
  
In minutes the subject did exactly as instructed, but did not face him. "A whore house... I had no idea what happened after... after my body reacted to the woman's.  I sure knew afterward... I thought I'd killed her, the amount of blood was horrifying... but it wasn't just hers... 3 of her co-workers had..." Naruto looked sick he bowed his hand into his hands... "Four women, just that first time and I'd already badly hurt four women... there may have been one more but... if so she escaped, but **they** were too badly injured to escape."  
  
Ibiki was not affected by the turmoil the blonde was feeling, he recognized it, but it was irrelevant. "Did you bite them?"   
  
Naruto stiffened and looked over at him, Ibiki was used to that reaction, he seemed cold and uncaring but the truth was he dealt in now, he did not let others emotions affect his efficiency.  The subject looked away again frowning, but it was the expression of deep thought and not disgust or disapproval.   
  
Slowly the blonde replied as he paged through the dim memories.  "No... I don't think I did...", his voice dropped, thick with shame, "the blood was only on my lower body... I did not taste blood."   
  
Ibiki nodded, "And the next time..." he prompted, steering the smaller man back on course.  
  
"The next time... he shouldn't have gotten me drunk maybe then I could have had some chance of stopping myself... he was a mess..." Naruto looked pale and was shaking.

 

Ibiki cut his recount short, none of that was pertinent, he focused on the important question.  "Did you bite him?"   
  
Naruto gave him a puzzled look, "I don't think so... why?"

 

Ibiki made no acknowledgement of the question, once more prompting.  "The next?"   
  
The young nin stiffened, "There were no others until Kiba..."  
  
The large man sat looking at him expectantly, but Naruto refused to speak his eyes filled with tears and he turned away once more. Ibiki gave a nod, that was ok, he already knew about all the incidents with Kiba from the other man, he only had one further question. "Why the left shoulder?"  
  
Naruto shook his head but didn't look back, his raspy voice was nearly a whisper.  "I don't know."  
  
As he left the hospital Ibiki gave a small self ridiculing snort, thinking of how he'd been so grateful it would be someone else's job to handle it... turns out he was the someone else.  

 

He returned to his office, sitting late into the night reading everything he could find on the Kyuubi, the bijou... the former vessels and the current. He now had a theory and in the morning he visited Kiba.  
  
"I believe it thinks you are its mate." Ibiki stated bluntly. "I'm not sure how to change that."  His gaze roamed over the slender Shinobi's clothed body noting that Kiba's movements were less stiff and he knew aside from some weakness the nin had recovered to a functional level.  "You said you love him."   
  
Kiba met his gaze and without hesitation confirmed, "I do."  
  
"Hm." Ibiki grunted, studied the young man a minute then rose, emotionlessly caressed his cheek and walked out.

 

**Kiba was confused... mate?  So what did that mean... and why had Ibiki stroked his cheek?**  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ibiki walked into Naruto's room, the blonde's eyes flashed red and he snarled.  Then they cleared and he just looked confused, his tone was soft. "I feel very... hostile... I'm not sure you should stay in here with me..."  
  
As the experienced Jounin walked closer Naruto looked panicked, all except his eyes which had shifted to nearly pure red. "Control it." Ibiki ordered still approaching.

 

Naruto dropped to his knees huddling in on himself. "Please... stop you have to go."

 

Ibiki stopped, looking down at him, then to Naruto's dismay he stroked his cheek.  The red took over and he growled lunging up intent on killing him.  The ANBU Commander easily avoided the strike and stated blandly, "Control it."

 

The demon paused, flashes of blue flickered in the red.  The young man was trying but the fact was he couldn't, it had stopped more because the chakra suppression chains weakened it so greatly then the will of the small nin... but the elite Shinobi had to amend that a moment later as Naruto howled in pain and returned to the corner pleading, "Please go... I can't stop it, it's too strong even now."   
  
Ibiki turned and left he'd accomplished what he'd wished and now needed to visit Kiba again.   
  
Kiba looked up as the mountainous interrogator walked back into his room and sat watching him, why was he back and why was he just sitting there?  
  
Ibiki noted Kiba displayed only confusion, no aggression... it hadn't finished the bond... but he wasn't sure it wouldn't kill the smaller man before doing so.  The brunette simply waited and he felt a small touch of approval, even veteran Shinobi often squirmed under his gaze but Kiba looked at him calmly and waited.  "The bond isn't complete."  
  
Kiba gave an understanding nod, "How do we complete it?"  
  
Ibiki nearly gave in to the urge to frown. "I'm not sure, only it knows and it may kill you before completing it."  
  
Kiba sighed wearily, "That's a chance we need to take, if we do not Naruto will never be free."  
  
Head of ANBU looked in Kiba's eyes, assessing him, the man did not seem suicidal... it really must be love.  "Give me a few hours."  He rose and walked out, formulating a plan... although it would be best to have Kiba in the hospital and thus able to be treated immediately if things went bad, it could not be done here.  
  
Ibiki concluded the lower level of the ANBU building would work, but Lady Tsunade and Shizune were not going to be pleased by this plan... Kiba was right Naruto would never be free if they couldn't solve this and he was willing to risk his life to do so.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
As he had predicted the Hokage and her aide were not initially supportive of his plan but could not argue that it shouldn't be done when presented with the conclusion that the alternative was for Naruto to remain locked up until he succeeded in killing himself.   
  
Shizune insisted she be present, not ideal, a ANBU med specialist could handle any emergency without emotional involvement... but then she was the second most skilled healer in the village.  Only Lady Tsunade would be 'better' but that was completely out of the question, Shizune may be able to rein in her emotions, but the volatile Sanin could not.  
  
Ibiki returned to inform Naruto and Kiba.  The Shinobi in question was in with Naruto, given the way Naruto had acted earlier going into the room with Kiba present could turn things ugly fast... or simply speed things up.  As he walked in Naruto's gaze shifted to him, aside from being a bit too intent to be simply the young nin alone he did not react.  Bluntly the impassive man stated, "We will be transferring you back to the ANBU HQ."  Then turned to walk out, he would talk to Kiba separately, it was even more doubtful Naruto would accept the plan than Lady Tsunade or Shizune.  
  
Kiba touched Ibiki's arm to stop him from leaving, but the question he wished to ask became irrelevant as Naruto howled in fury, the demon now in full control... and pissed.  The veteran looked down to Kiba's hand and tonelessly stated, "Bad idea."

 

The stunned man nodded, it had not been intended but he'd fully triggered the Kyuubi part of his lover.

It snarled as it lunged toward them and Ibiki firmly took Kiba's shoulder opened the door and shoved him out, his Operative would not let him back in.  He was sure the unseasoned nin would be very upset by what was necessary to subdue the demon, he had several 'not very nice' jutsu that he'd created for his line of 'work' and as Ibiki made the hand signs the collar tightened restricting the Kyuubi's airflow... essentially choking him.   
  
Even though the air supply was not completely cut off, it was very effective at weakening without damage.  It took only seconds in its agitated state to be weakened sufficiently to add the additional restraints, and after doing so he made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu.   
  
He secured the demon in the open area that was once used for the more unpleasant forms of interrogation, which now were unnecessary... with medical jutsu it was possible to cause horrific pain quite easily without permanent damage.  The Kyuubi was shackled to the floor by a short chakra suppression chain, it had shredded it's clothing ripping the cloth away in frustration and rage, taunted by the sight of his adversary standing well out of his reach.  Ibiki waited for Shizune to show up with Kiba and they could continue this unusual event.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba arrived and shamelessly stripped, Shizune had outlined the intended plan to him but it was an outline only, no one could predict the Fox's actions in this situation.  
  
Naruto had remained in 'Kyuubi form', agitated and it's gaze cunning.  
  
_He look down at the chakra shackle then froze his bitch with his gaze. Tempting him closer with an almost curious look in his eyes... then snatched him, the small being snapped, "No!"_  
  
**Kiba didn't know if it would work, but he loved him, if this would solve things he'd die to do it.  The demon stopped in confusion. "I submit, I am your mate.  Gentle.  You must be gentle, you hurt your mate."  
  
The red eyes looked hungry, ruthless, but there was something in his expression that showed that at least part of him recognized Kiba's words, unfortunately it was the part that was not currently in control, he whined at the tease even as he aggressively rumbled.  
  
"You will kill me... you will injure me and I'll die."  The feverish lust in his gaze had not eased.  Kiba bared his throat leaning in to offer it.  The being gave a long frustrated whine, then sank his teeth hard into his shoulder... soft rumbles that could be a threat... or pleasure.  **

 

Holding his mate he thrust brutally into him causing him to cried out arching, his face damp with tears of agony and betrayal.  This time there was no denying the growl was hostility, Ibiki spoke softly his hypnotic voice sinking in past the aggression. "You will have no mate... alone... confined..." Kyuubi gave a loud pained whine releasing its mate to snarl at him.  His cock and thighs now smeared with his partner's blood.  
  
Once released Kiba dropped to the floor, Ibiki knew he couldn't take the abuse again it would kill him this time, but that was not in his plan, he droned softly, "Your mate lays at your feet damaged... dying... you will be alone."  The demon growled but it ended in a confused whimper and it backed away from his prone 'lover'.  The vigilant Jounin watched Kiba struggle to his feet, but instead of moving away he approached the Fox again.  Ibiki swore the man was either a genius or a suicidal fool as the red eyes looked at him with ravenous lust... Kiba leaned into him, nuzzled him, the Kyuubi shivered and whined it's hands flexing in desire to grab his mate.  Weakly Kiba dropped to the floor again, only the fact that his subject had asked him not to stop the Fox, no matter what it did, kept him from trying to 'rescue' him.  Things were unstable at this point, there was a good chance the demon would kill him.  
  
The ANBU Interrogation specialist continued talking to the fox. "Your mate bleeding... dying..."  The Kyuubi howled and struggled against its bonds, but it was just panic and not a genuine urge to be free.   He backed as far away as it could, huddling, and Ibiki swore the demon was pleading with him as it looked over at him.   
  
It didn't bother Ibiki that there was a possibility it would attack him when he went to Kiba, but it didn't, it remained whining and growling where it was hunched.  He scooped up the slender form and started to walk away.  With only vague interest he saw the being's muscles flex as it resisted attacking him.  Ibiki carried the limp figure out of the room, listening to the pained howls of the Kyuubi.  Shizune had not been thrilled by this plan and was even less so now, her eyes streaming tears as she poured her chakra into Kiba.   
  
"Don't heal his shoulder." He had lied to the demon, Kiba was not dying... he was drugged.  Yes it had damaged him but not mortally, Ibiki wasn't willing to wait until that point and without Kiba's knowledge had gave him a slow acting paralytic... it was evident the minute Shizune touched him and her eyes lifted to meet his, he returned her gaze impassively.  This was just as effective as if the Kyuubi had severely injured him.   
  
"Shall I heal him?"  She'd already repaired the damage, except the shoulder the demon had bitten, what she was asking was if she should remove the toxins... the drugs, from his system.  Ibiki gave a brief nod, he could still hear the mournful keens of the Fox.  Even with the toxins removed he'd be weak... Kiba looked up at them, he looked over at the door through which they all could hear the cries of the Kyuubi and stumbled weakly from the table and through the door.   
  
Ibiki watched stoically, Kiba was very unsteady on his feet and stumbled a few times but the demon hadn't moved it was making an odd rumbling mew watching him intently.  When the debilitated figure reached the Fox and sagged against it, it looked confused and sniffed at the bite.  Kiba was regaining his strength and no longer lay limply against it, the drug now neutralized, the demon gave the bite a soft lick.  The brunette gasped, it was clear it wasn't in pain since the young man now had an erection.  Ibiki wasn't sure that was a good thing but then this whole thing was so far out of the realm of anything normal that no one had any idea what to even hope for.   
  
**The Kyuubi's eyes flared as it caught scent of his arousal, and Kiba met its eyes, he saw the excitement in the fox's gaze... there was a great chance he would hurt him again, but he had to try.  He turned away, bared his throat to the demon, and when it didn't touch him he leaned back into him.  Whatever Ibiki had said or done after he'd passed out had frightened him, he could feel the tremble and the flex of his muscles as the Kyuubi resisted.  He turned to face him again, the fox panted, it's gaze slipping from his mate to the ANBU Commander then back.**   
  
**Kiba nuzzled his throat, it grabbed him it's nails pricking his skin and unconsciously he whimpered, the grasp softened slightly.  Kiba nipped his chin subserviently, the Demon's hands immediately cupped his ass, lifting him up to over his engorged length, it was so like the first time and he expected the horrible pain.  He lay his head against its chest, it growled softly and started to force Kiba down onto the enormous rod, but stopped.  Kiba swore he heard Ibiki whisper, 'alone'.   It whined loudly as it remained still, and Kiba pressed down into the turgid flesh feeling the sharp pain as it forced him wide, but even now the Kyuubi didn't move just keened like it was in pain.  Kiba felt the length sink into to rest buried deep within him his muscles flexed and relaxed, this was as prepared as he could be and it was likely it would hurt greatly, but hopefully not damage him.  
  
Kiba leaned up and nipped him teasing him with sharp bites that wept blood, the demon howled it's restraint severed it grasped him his teeth locked on his shoulder he drew back and thrust up into him. Kiba snarled and whined as it started fucking him hard but not harder than the first time, not the brutal slams of the night it injured him. Still he arched and yowled nipping his chest hard his protests didn't seem to make a difference in the beginning but after the beast bucked deep and came it became less aggressive. His rigid cock slipping a bit easier, the blood and cum dampened flesh moved swiftly in him but less powerfully, strangely it growled even more aggressively and when one of its thrusts was too rough Kiba yelped and bit him hard.  
  
That was the turning point, it's excited thrusts grew faster and when the occasional thrust was too hard Kiba would protest and bite him... it excited the beast and he buried himself deep.  Kiba growled biting him hard as he came, the Kyuubi was giving a pleased purring sound and returned to fucking him lustily.   
  
Kiba was feeling aggressive although submissively molded to the large body he bit the Fox's right shoulder hard leaving deep bloody gashes.  The demon rumbled steadily now, possibly a warning... possibly pleasure he neither knew, nor cared.  His body rocking to meet the thrusts as he bit him, the Kyuubi buried himself hard and Kiba snapped at his face growling viciously.   
  
The rough growl grew louder as the demon continued fucking him then bucked deep again.  Kiba stank his teeth into his right shoulder and the Kyuubi gave several softer bucks as it came, the rumbling now clearly a pleased sound.  It had released his shoulder and was licking the bite on Kiba's shoulder.**  

 

**Kiba released his bite on Naruto's shoulder and arched crying out shamelessly in breathless wails of rapture, cumming hard his hips bucking at every strong surge of ecstasy.  
  
The licks had turned to kisses being rained over Kiba's neck and shoulders, Naruto had regained control and as he lifted his lover free and set him on his feet he continued placing reverent kisses over his lovers throat and face before meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.  When he drew back from the kiss it was to nuzzle into his neck, "Please tell me I didn't hurt you." **

 

**Kiba gave a relieved laugh Naruto was back, the Kyuubi under control once more. He embraced him, "I think you came out of it far worse than I." His fingers brushed apologetically over the deep bite he'd left on his right shoulder everything else was rapidly healing but the bite was still very fresh, and very slowly healing.  
  
Naruto shook his head "I heal, are you... do you need to... are you hurt?" Kiba thought about it, before replying honestly, "A bit battered but nothing out of the ordinary for rough sex... at least in my clan."**

 

The clear blue eyes looked nervously over at the expressionless Jounin, "So I didn't kill him this time, but what about the next time and the time after that..."   
  
Ibiki touched the bite Kiba left, he didn't seem to be even acknowledging Naruto's words, instead he tonelessly stated. "He bit you." Naruto gave him a puzzled look then nodded, Ibiki studied Naruto seriously, "Has he ever bit you before?"   
  
Kiba was starting to follow Ibiki's line of questioning and replied, "Shallow bites... not ever deep..." Ibiki waited and the dark haired nin reached the point older man was seeking, "Never anything like what I did to his shoulder..."   
  
Ibiki nodded, he pressed on the slowly healing area and Kiba immediately snarled at him.

 

"What did you feel?" The veteran interrogator asked calmly.

 

Kiba snapped angrily, "Don't touch him!"  Then calmed slightly and softly growled, "You hurt him!"

 

Naruto looked at Kiba in surprise and Ibiki asked the very words he was thinking, "How do you know it hurt him?"   
  
The brunette was still feeling hostile, "I could feel it!" The enigmatic man just stared at Kiba as the realization sunk in. "I could feel his pain..." Ibiki nodded, he reached out and poked the brunette's shoulder on the bite, Naruto bared his teeth his eyes flashing red for a moment, then he looked away embarrassed, "Yes, I feel his pain."  
  
"Hmm..." Ibiki grunted, although the conclusion was logical it was unproven. "Kiba go out and get healed."  
  
"But I..." Kiba started to protest but at the powerful Jounin's flat stare he simply went.

 

A few brief moments later he came walking into the room, as he crossed the room to them Ibiki murmured quietly to Naruto, baiting him. "Look how his muscles flex... his hard, tight body... imagine sinking into him... the taut passage giving way to..." Ibiki stopped, he didn't need to say anymore his words had achieved the desired effect. Naruto was very aroused and looking at his lover intently. Ibiki watched the tattooed man's body react before he'd even stopped before them... but then he could scent him so it proved nothing and wasn't the goal of this test anyway.  
  
Naruto reached for Kiba his eyes glowing red, his canines pronounced... but not a full change... his partner eagerly molded his body to him moaning as his lover licked up the length of his throat, his hand stroked over his lover's massive erection and heard his groan at the tease, his hands cupped Kiba's ass as the lithe man nipped him excitedly. The blonde's groans of pleasure now shifting to rumbles as his companion rocked his hips rubbing his cock against him wantonly. Naruto lifted him effortlessly eagerly pressing into his mate's tight body. Kiba snarled and snapped, and the whisker marked figure eased him down slower. Kiba nipped his chest but it wasn't in protest only excitement as his partner's enormous length sunk into him.   
  
Naruto whined softly the eager tremble of his body betraying his need. Kiba arched and sank his teeth into his lover's shoulder... Ibiki noted it was the same as he'd bitten last time.

 

**Naruto snarled but it sounded excited and demanding not truly aggressive and he started fucking Kiba, the first hard thrust immediately becoming gentler ones, his teeth sinking into his mate's shoulder. Kiba's legs wrapped around his waist eagerly pressing into his thrusts, moaning and letting go to lick his peer's throat excitedly panting and writhing into him.**

 

Naruto was steadily rumbling in pleasure his eyes a constantly shifting mix of red and blue, Kiba mewed then gasped and cried out in pleasure as the large organ sank deep and bucked hard twice.  The blonde released his partner's shoulder groaning in pleasure as he came, Kiba rocked his hips and the red in Naruto's eyes flashed brighter a moment as he started fucking him again a bit faster.  

 

His mate was moaning and trembling suckling at his throat and Naruto was giving excited pants his canines long and his eyes held only a slight flash of blue, his thrusts grew harder then softened even as Kiba gave a soft growl.  

 

The dominant male licked at his mate's bite and Kiba howled immediately urgently fucking himself on Naruto's needy flesh and the demon influenced man gave a very human cry of pleasure.  He held Kiba tight and thrust into his drop, cumming, then again immediately rapidly fucking him.  His hips shifted slightly and his lover wailed in rapture bucking against him and cumming, this excited him and Naruto latched onto his shoulder drumming rapidly and sinking deep.  Kiba gave a soft almost chastising rumble and nipped him compliantly as he thrust deep and came a final time.   
  
Ibiki nodded, his theory confirmed.  The Kyuubi had chosen Kiba, marked him but when they'd had sex the other man hadn't completed the bond.  Kiba did not understand he needed to mark Naruto... all this could have been avoided if they'd had any clue what it needed but 'mating rituals' of Kyuubi were not something 'documented'.  
  
He waited for the two to regain themselves then stated.  "Naruto you're free... you won't hurt anyone anymore."  He released the chakra suppression chains and removed the cuffs, noting the intense way Kiba watched him, then turned and as he walked out he felt a touch of wry humor and added, "But Kiba might if you try to touch anyone else."  He found their conversation on Naruto's sexual exploits very interesting, as was Kiba's jealous reaction...  
  
Ibiki stood before Lady Tsunade his emotionless tone betrayed none of the relief he felt, he'd kind of come to like both men and was glad this ended so well.  "The Kyuubi was reacting to Kiba's 'refusal' to complete the bond, now that it has been completed there will be no further problems."   The Fox would not hurt him, it could feel his pain, and was now secure in its bond with its mate.   
  
He wouldn't want to be their neighbor... but the feral mating would fit in quite acceptably in the clan grounds... in fact after they moved there Ibiki had no doubt the birthrate would double among the Inuzuka clan.   
  
\-----------------------END-------------------------------------  



End file.
